Maybe, maybe
by SlytherinElektra
Summary: Loki and Bruce meet in a bar and talk about life, about being hated and about being a monster.


What a horrible day. He'd had people follow him around, both supporters and haters, trying to get himBurce Banner was a wanted man, on any side. And he hated it. He hated everything. And he knew that his usual solution of going home and closing himself wouldn't work, because there would be people on his usual spots.

Bruce had one of the nastiest days ever, and so he decided to try and turn it around by doing something he normally wouldn't do. He went to a bar, asked for a tea and watched sports in a big screen. Like a normal person. On a bar. No one recognized him, no one even looked at him twice. He was just a random dude in a normal place watching some sports. Sometimes, if you act like you're normal people will that about you too.

Like an almost social person, he could start talking to a stranger about the weather. And that was exactly what happened, only he wasn't the one initiating the conversation.

"Strange weather we're having, huh?"

A guy he didn't know simply sat next to him, glass of whiskey on his hand, and started he wasn't the notorious man-monster he was. As if he was just anyone else.

"We have all the country with summer temperatures and here it just feels...icy cold."

There was something on those words, something on the tone, something on the tone that made Bruce look harder. This was not some random drunk guy who had come to him to bother him or simply happened to want conversation. He knew this guy, didn't he? He gave him a long hard look. Long black hair, half of it on his face. Opened black shirt that revealed some bruises. Black leather jacket, black pants. Pale as hell. Had a rockstar look to him. Hand bandaged. Looked like kind of guy Tony would like. There was something of green in his eyes but Bruce couldn't them because they were hidden by the hair and shadows. Who was this guy?

He seemed to be waiting for an answer. Bruce provided none, hoping the guy would leave. He was better left alone.

"Forgotten me already, Doctor? I'm wounded."

Crooked smile. White long fingers holding the glass. _C'mon, Bruce, you know this. _And that voice… He sounded defeated (as if somehow life weighed too much so he just let himself sink) but still proud. Who was this guy? To give him a clue, the guy put some of his hair behind his ear, and revealed his face a bit more. Bruce saw a face crossed by scars, cuts and bruises. And green eyes shining in it.

"Hello again, Doctor Banner."

Loki. LOKI. _LOKI_. **_LOKI_**. **_LOOOOOKIIII._**

Bruce immediately tensed, aware of who was next to him. A murderer and a terrorist and… Loki made a dismissive gesture with his hand, as if to tell him not to worry.

"Do not concern yourself, I have come in peace. No army, no weapons, not even my armour."

Bruce sighed. This was the last thing he needed after a shitty day like that one. That, and dealing with authorities – they didn't exactly had a good relationship. But he probably should contact them, tell them Loki was there… But maybe no in that moment. Maybe he could wait a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am drinking some liquor. I thought it was fairly obvious."

There was that smile again. How hadn't he recognized him sooner?

"I mean, what are you doing on Earth."

"Hiding."

Why wasn't Bruce scared? Why wasn't he reacting to the intergalactic threat and the danger he posed more strongly? He didn't know. Maybe he was just too tired. Maybe Loki looked too human and damaged. Who knew.

"Hiding here? In the homeland of the guys who defeated you?"

"Last place they would look." Loki said, playing with the glass as if the liquor in it was the most exciting thing on the universe. Not making eye contact.

"They who? The guys who did that to your face?"

Suddenly self-conscious, Loki let his hair fall loose and cover his face again. Sometimes (very few times, mostly when he was drunk) he forgot his pitiable state, but he was always reminded in seconds. Reminded of how broken he was, not just in the inside but in the outside as well. He simply nodded in answer to Banner's question.

"Was it Asgard?" Bruce asked, curious. The people from Thor's homeland didn't seem to be a soft, forgiving folk and last he heard Loki had been taken there.

"Asgard, indeed. Dear old Odin told every warrior in the realm that whoever managed to capture me, dead or alive, would be given kingly honours. It was a nightmare."

Yeah, Bruce understood that feeling, it was truly a nightmare - but at least he had the Hulk to protect him. But maybe Loki was more guilty than he'd been.

"Why were they after you?"

"I impersonated him for a while, Odin. Became ruler of Asgard. Everybody was happy with my actions and decisions until they learned it was me. Idiots."

He downed the glass in one gulp and asked for a refill.

"What about you, Doctor Banner. What is your tragedy?"

"People are my tragedy, Loki. People. Some of them want to meet me and thank me, and nice things like that, but they go too far. I'm a private person, you know. And of course, there the ones who think I'm too big a threat and should be wiped out. They feel entitled to go against me and hunt me down just because the other guy smashed some things he wasn't supposed to."

_Maybe having a monster to talk to wasn't such a bad idea_

"At least there are some people defending you. Imagine if the whole world was against you – or worse, the whole universe. I have enemies in places yet to be discovered."

"You think you have it worse than me? I'm part man and part irrational green monster."

Loki laughed.

"I am a rational monster, my dear Doctor and it is indeed much worse. I am painfully aware every second of every day of my own monstrosity. What I would not for a moment of irrationality. An excuse – it wasn't me, I can't control it. Split personality disorder: that's why there are two different names. Like you and your Hulk. But my mistakes are all Loki. Nooo, everything I do is my fault. This monster's fault. It's excruciating."

And he didn't exactly know why, but he felt the guy was being too hard on himself. Maybe he wasn't. Probably. Still...

"You're not a monster, Loki. You are psychopathic dictator wannabe, not a monster."

"Are you sure about that?" Loki pointed at his left hand, that suddenly become blue and had lines on it.

Yes, Thor had mentioned something about Frost Giants, very despectively. And how Loki was technically one of them even if appeared to be Asgardian like him. Some deep rooted identity issues there, then, Bruce mused. Being the enemy when you thought yourself the hero. Being the monster.

"So, you're a different species. Big whoop."

"A race of monsters."

"There is no such thing. So Asgardians told you your race was monsters, if you had lived with them you would have heard that Asgardians were the monsters. Are both species made up of monsters? Let me tell you, as a scientist, that the answer is none. Is called cultural relativism and it's a way to ease the big crowds into hating the enemy easily. You're a criminal, not a monster. There is a difference."

"All that you're saying is that I'm a monster by choice and not by race."

"Don't put words that I didn't say in my mouth." Bruce said. That was so not the point. He continued speaking."Do you regret what you did?"

"More than I would like, yes."

It was strangely easy, talking to Loki. Almost easier than talking to some of his team mates. Bruce kept speaking.

"You know, in a weird kind of way I can almost understand you. You've lived hearing that you'd do great things, be a great leader and when you grow up it's just Thor doing them geat things. Which would mean one of two things: either you're useless or Thor's the problem. So you go with the latter, because it's less painful, and try to make a nem for yourself. That's how Odin became who he is, ain't it? Conquering places, winning wars, getting rid of enemies. But people still look down on you, because you are who you are, and people dislike you. So you change the people by changing planets and still nothing. So you realise you are the problem, as painful as it is, and become someone else. Still, it's only temporary. They still hate you. They will always hate you - they beat you up when you tried to trick them into loving you. You got it bad, son."

Loki looked at the dark eyed scientist.

"You look very calm for a man who is face to face with his former enemy, doctor. No matter how much you claim to understand me.. How I am not making you angry, I wonder. I did kill your Agent friend and wroke havoc in your city."

"You aren't half as dangerous as you claim to be, Loki. I figured you out long time ago - you know, the really dangerous people are the people who seek chaos and destruction. They won't stop at anything. You just want people to love you, but you think you have to force them, 'cos you have such a low opinion of yourself that you don't think they'll like on their own free will."

Loki looked down. Maybe that was true. Maybe he'd been denying all those and trying to be better, to be above. Trying to pretend he didn't seek the approval of other as desperately as he did. He downed his drink as asked for another one.

"People like me now, you know." Bruce said."Some of them even like the other guy. And I never thought they would, I never thought it could happen. But it did. But that doesn't matter - not really. I wanted the approval of my father and never got it. You probably won't get it either, and he'll always like Thor better. But you shouldn't let it affect you. Fathers are jerks. It's the people who you like that should like you, the people who really matter, who are able to see past the monster - the approval of the rest of the world is meaningless."

"And how would I get by getting that, you think, Doctor?"

"Well, stop killing people, for starters. That will not get you any love, as bad as your victims may be. And helping us every now and then wouldn't be bad, either."

Loki's eyes widened.

"Do you mean I should help the Avengers?"

"Hell, why not! We could use all the help we could get. You could use some appreciation. It's a win - win situation."

"But I'm the villain." Loki said, confused.

"So was the Hulk. And Natasha, also. We all have a past - and that is unchangeable. But the future is still unwritten."

Why on earth was he being so nice to Loki? To get back at everyone? To be different? Or just because he actually enjoyed the company of a fellow monster? He looked at the guy in front of him. Thin, white as a ghost, scarred. Hated by so many. Like him. He smiled.

"Next round's on me."

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: Have some Bruce/Loki friendship. Hope you liked! It's not very long, but kind of nice. I just love Loki and Bruce talking. I'll get back to my other stories asap.

You know you want to review ^^


End file.
